the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MessWithMeYouMessWithSibuna/My Plan
So my plan is to take a break. A very long break. Of course, I'll be on the chat when I feel like it, but not every single day like I usually am. So here's the story. ''Why are you leaving Haley? I'm leaving because I feel this wiki is falling apart. I know the drama is over and Tori, Liv, and Ell are like best friends now. It's not that. Yes, I'm holding a grudge. And everyone's been thinking it's because of Ell. It's not. It was at first but now it's something else. Something you just don't forget. And besides, '''I don't'' forgive and forget'. Never have, never will. That's what keeps you alive in this world. I'm not going to tell you the reason because nobody knows it and it's ''very personal. If you must ''know my business because you just feel the need to stick your big ass nose in my business, find me on chat. But trust me, I'm not gonna say it so easily to strangers. You have to be on my friend list on my profile. Like Willow, I kinda get vibes too. And this wiki is giving me some freaking negative ones. I mean, it's sickening. Every time I come on this wiki I wanna go straight back to whatever I was doing and just get the hell away from this site. But I don't. I just recently felt this way. Those vibes are from that drama that we had here. The drama I went through. All the pain and misery I've been going through on this wiki.....it's not a good feeling. It makes me wanna hurl. I want my summer to be the best it can possibly be. Which, it will be. I'm going to my annual fair with my friends, my birthday is coming up, shopping sprees all summer long, parties, etc. This summer will be perfect. I'm determined to make it perfect. So my first step is not coming on this summer. Like I said, I'll be on the chat when I feel like it but I will not be editing. ''How long will you be gone? I will start my break the day of the prom (June 8th) and then come back for my b-day chat party (June 14th) and then that will be my last day until September again. I will be on the chat sometimes though. Like if I don't have anything good to do I'll go on. ''Where'' can we contact you? If you still want to talk to me over my break, I have a Twitter, Tumblr, FanFiction, and I'm sure I have another account that I haven't been on since freaking 2009....(*cough* MYSPACE SUCKS *cough*) ''"OMG I WILL MISS YOU SO MUCH HALEY!!"'' Stop it seriously. No you won't. I'm someone you haven't met in person in your whole freaking life. No you won't. Instead of spending time with the people that ''really ''matter, you're here commenting something stupid on a serious blog. So I hope you guys can accept this. This is what I want to do and when I'm back, I should be a new and more calm, mature, Haley. :) ~Haley~ Category:Blog posts